


Not This Time

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knows what Mickey Milkovich means. Not Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not This Time

"So which is it? Did you mean it or not, Mickey?" Ian asked loudly. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was raising an eyebrow at the other boy.

Mickey huffed, tucking himself back in and pulling up his jeans. He didn't say anything, as he fastened them and redid his belt, making Ian shift and roll his eyes. "Could have at least finished me off..." he muttered, pushing past him, but only going further into the alley they were in. It was evening, the sun setting and the streetlights coming on and making everything look shiny from the day's rain.

Ian clicked his tongue. "Fuck you!"

"Least I won't have blue balls," he shrugged, lighting a cigarette and kicking an old beer can. Ian grabbed his shoulder a whipped him around to face him. Mickey shoved him in the chest and Ian pushed back harder.

Ian laughed coldly at Mickey's slightly surprised face. "What, you thought I was gonna let you kick the shit out of me like last time?" He shook his head and chuckled.

"You were just as eager as me a minute ago, so you can shut the fuck up." Mickey glared at him, pointing his cigarette. He didn't even feel like smoking it anymore. He threw it down in a puddle and watched it die.

"Is that all you ever think about? Sex? God!" Ian shouted, turning away. He wanted to hit something so bad.

"Yeah, apparently! Since you think I meant that!" Mickey shouted back. That was his last fucking cigarette and he wished he had it back.

"Well didn't you?!"

"Fuck no!"

Ian gave him a look that said he didn't believe him and it stung.

"Maybe at the time," he said quieter.

Ian scoffed. "Even you don't know what you fucking mean. Mickey Milkovich, fucking enigma!" He slammed his foot into a trashcan.

Mickey stepped closer to him and grabbed his arm, yanking him to him.

"Get off me!"

"No!"

"Get the fuck--"

Mickey got up in his face. "I said no..."

Ian's face looked tired and mean.

Mickey loosened his grip a little and was glad when the other boy didn't pull away.

"...not this time."


End file.
